emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8209 (20th July 2018)
David continues to struggle with the news that Tracy aborted his baby whilst Tracy is angered to discover it was Dr Cavanagh who told David about the pregnancy. Elsewhere, Matty gets conned. '' Plot As David plays with Amba in the park, he jealously watches a father with a baby. Matty knows he isn't quite cut out for the manual side of farming so he gets to work looking at ways to cut expenditure and improve productivity. Moira tasks him with finding a bull. It's Kerry's birthday and she tells Amelia that all she wants is for them to get back to being a proper family. At Tug Ghyll, Tracy confides in Vanessa that she had a termination yesterday although she cannot understand how David came to know about the pregnancy. PC Swirling quizzes Lachlan about the carbon monoxide leak. Lydia insists the accusations against Lachlan are ludicrous. Matty has found a bull for sale and shows Moira who agrees to have a look at it despite only wanting to rent. Cain can't understand why Moira is entrusting Matty to do this when he's clearly out of his depth. Eric finds David at the park with Amba. After Amba is out of earshot, David tells Eric that Tracy aborted his baby yesterday. At that moment, Tracy and Vanessa walk by. David is upset Tracy didn't talk to him whilst Tracy is furious to learn it was Dr Cavanagh who told David about the pregnancy. Lachlan and Lydia head over to the Mill where Lachlan tells Aaron he's worried about Liv and orders him to get her help. As Liv returns home, she overhears them talking about her. Dan and Kerry are celebrating Kerry's birthday with a bottle of fizz when Harriet appears to drop Amelia's jacket off. They soon realise Amelia has lied about her whereabouts. A furious Tracy storms into the surgery to confront Dr Cavanagh about breaching confidentiality. Dr Cavanagh tries to explain but it doesn't wash with Tracy who insists he's not fit to be a doctor. Liv protests she's not losing it. She explains to Aaron and Robert how she thought she was weird that Lachlan stumped up the cash to repair the B&B but she was just looking for stuff that wasn't there. Aaron tells Liv she has some apologising to do. When Amelia returns home, Kerry questions if she went to see Beth. Amelia explains she wanted Beth to know it wasn't her fault she was arrested but Beth's flat was locked up and Beth was gone. Kerry orders Amelia to forget about Beth. Tracy pays David a visit to apologise for the way he learned about her pregnancy although she remains adamant she did the right thing by having an abortion. David states he would've wanted the baby as this could've been his last opportunity to be a dad after his cancer treatment. Tracy reminds David they are over and a baby would've made them hate each other. She states when she has a child, she wants her child's father to love her so much he won't let go and tells David she did this because he didn't love her enough. David apologises. Matty believes the bull he found online is perfect so Moira agrees to go ahead and buy it although she orders Matty to double check the paperwork first. At Farrers Barn, David tells Eric that he broke Tracy's heart and now she's broken his. When Maya appears, David sends her out to the garden where a bottle of wine is waiting. Eric reminds David that he said sleeping with Maya was a mistake and tells his son the last thing he needs is another disastrous relationship. David doesn't take any heed of Eric's words. He removes his wedding ring and heads outside to see Maya. Matty proudly shows off Victoria, Vanessa and Pearl the bull he's bought although Vanessa informs him the pedigree certificate is a fake. Matty is devastated. Liv pays Lachlan a visit to apologises and tells him she won't bother him again. Lydia gets the pair to hug to show there's no hard feelings. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe ''(uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Receptionist - Yemisi Oyinloye Locations *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr Cavanagh's office *Farrers Barn - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes